I'm Sorry
by ResDes2
Summary: After what Finn did to Kurt, he needs to apologize, but will Kurt take it? Rated M for a reason. Slash, so don't like, don't read.


**What should have happened after Burt kicked out Kurt for saying those ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE THINGS THAT SHALL ALWAYS SCARE FINN FOR ME, but didn't because the world is a jerk. Oh well. Here it is now. **

Kurt was still pissed at Finn. It was understandable. What Finn did was wrong what he said was wrong.

But Finn had been trying to fix it. Of course he had been trying to fix it. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to right wrongs. And he was trying his hardest.

So why had Kurt begun to ignore him?

He had dressed up in that shower curtain of evil which made him feel ridiculous. He sang to him to voice his sadness and anger at himself. He had begun to be especially nice to him in the hallway, bringing him slushies and yelling at anyone who was being a douche to him. Finn was backing Kurt up. He was doing all he could.

So why did Kurt continue to pretend Finn did not exist?

OK, he acknowledged it, but only when he had to to keep up the appearance that he was not pissed in front of everyone else. To everyone else, he had to pretend that he was fine. Perfect even. He had to maintain composure. Had to be nice to Finn sometimes even. Force a smile. But whenever he had the chance, he would give Finn the cold shoulder and then pretend he just didn't hear him.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He had to confront the problem. After weeks of torture of letting this slide, of letting this anger fester and boil, he decided he had to stop it, turn off the kettle, and find out why Kurt was still so angry. He had to try and bury the hatchet with Kurt, it had gone on too long.

Finn did it in the best way he thought would work: he confronted him in his home. No one would be home, which was an advantage to Finn and a disadvantage to Kurt. But Kurt could fight his own battles, right? After such an experience, he knows what to do.

So Finn rang the doorbell of Kurt's home and Kurt reluctantly opened the door, not expecting any callers.

When he saw Finn there, he nearly immediately shut the door. "What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked with a bitter, ironic happiness. "Forgot a shirt? Or underwear? I know you sometimes don't need them in your house because you don't have to pull them on after you shower now."

"I just...I wanted to say that..." Finn began.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, half-annoyed and-half-waiting for the statement he truly wanted.

"Why are you so angry at me still?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Finn. I forgot, you don't understand. You're a privileged white boy who doesn't get called 'awkward cracker' in his own home."

"What more do you want?" Finn asked, marching into someone else's home. "I've done so much for you."

"Yeah, like calling me a fag."

"Like standing up for you. And getting things for you when you needed them. I gave you my favorite pen, Kurt."

"Oh, wow. You should get the Nobel Peace Prize for such a courageous act like that. No, Finn, there is still one thing I am still waiting for."

"I told you, I'm not gay."

"The fact that you'd go there so quickly hurts the most. Finn, I want you to know, with gay guys, it's not all about wanting to have sex. Sometimes we can be nice with no ulterior motive. We can redecorate a room just so we can try to make you feel more comfortable in your home, not to seduce you or turn you queer."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is, Finn. You were afraid I would change you. But I am a decent human being. I was just trying to be nice. Yes, I like you Finn. I admit it. If I could, I would kiss you right now. But there is conduct. An invisible set of rules that I follow. Called chivalry. I will not make you do anything you won't. I won't try and turn you gay because I know it's impossible. I can be nice and try and make you feel more comfortable for having to deal with what seems like your greatest fear."

"Look, Kurt..."

"No, you look. You want to know what the one thing I truly want is? An apology. I want you to say that you're sorry. I want you to grow up, deal with it, and tell me that you're sorry."

"I am..."

Kurt walked up to Finn so that he was really close and practically touching him.

"I want you to feel it with emotion. I want you to mean it. Saying you're sorry not only shows that you know what you did was wrong, but also lets you accept the fact that I am gay and that I am here and there will be no changing that."

"Kurt..."

"You can't say it because you are too afraid to. Too afraid to even consider the possibility that you are gay. It's not possible, right? Well then..."

Kurt began to slowly caress the inside of Finn's thigh. "Why do you have a hard-on, then?" Kurt asked.

Finn felt like a deer in headlights. He willed his cock to go down, but it just kept getting harder, straining against his jeans. "I don't know..."

"Is it possible that I'm touching you near your crotch?"

"I am very sensitive, all right?"

"To be able to get an erection, there has to be some sort of sexual appeal. You have to be wanting something. Things touch your cock all the time without you getting a stiffie. You can't tell me right now that you're thinking of a girl."

"Ummm..."

"No response. Finn, you have an erection because I am touching you in an erotic and sensual manner."

"No, my brain's just confused..."

"Exactly, it's confused. You're confused. Confused as to what you want. Like me."

"No..."

"So if I started sucking you off, you wouldn't come?"

A glint appears in his eye and Finn's jaw drops down a little more slightly.

"Would you be able to resist? The feel of a man's touch, too good?"

"No, I..."

"Admit it, Finn. Right now you're thinking about getting your dick wet by me and it's turning you on."

Finn stood there silently for a little while. So in order to keep things going, Kurt moved up to attach his lips to Finn's slightly open ones.

Sparks flew. Not really, but it felt like it. In his stomach. His stomach turned to mush as fireworks exploded against its walls.

And Kurt was feeling pretty excited too.

"The kiss tells it all."

Kurt pushed Finn onto the closest chair, which happened to be a lazyboy gigantic enough to sustain Finn as Kurt rocked on top of him.

They kissed for a while. Finn was hesitant at first, but eventually he decided to let himself go. He decided to allow himself to feel good. For years, he had always tried to feel nothing. Today, he decided to feel something.

He eventually placed his arms around Kurt. His breath tasted minty and delicious. His probably tasted like wings, but Kurt seemed to not mind. Kurt was into this, and so was Finn. Both invested completely.

Kurt has pushed his hands up Finn's shirt, touching all of his muscles and skin. He felt every bump and every smoothness. He grabbed Finn's arms, the ones he always stared at, and held them tightly as he gently rocked back and forth against Finn's hard cock.

Kurt moved down to Finn's neck. He kissed it lightly and lightly bit his collarbone, emiting a moan from Finn. Finn liked that. He also liked how Kurt had started undoing his jeans. His dick was starting to strain. It needed release.

When Kurt had finally freed it, Finn had felt a relief. A breeze of air went over the hot member. He felt freed.

Kurt got up from Finn's lap and pulled down his jeans a little bit so that his ass was showing. Kurt came down onto his knees and placed himself between his two legs.

Kurt stared at the organ shooting into space for a little bit. Finally, he had gotten it. He had finally seen it. It was astounding. It stood like a flag pole, proud and patriotic, except more veiny and much thicker.

Kurt decided not to look too long so as not to terrify Finn. He took it and he began to rub up and down lightly. Finn moaned like crazy. His moan was so loud that it resinated throughout the entire house. For once, someone else other than him was touching his cock. And Kurt was so extremely careful and nice to it that it felt so good. Girls probably are not as good. They don't know how to take care of one. A guy knows how to make one feel good. Kurt knew what he was doing.

Kurt moved up slightly and licked the thing from bottom to top. In all honesty, it tasted like sweaty skin. It was all right, but it was more of the sensation of having Finn that made it so thrilling. He had swirled his tongue around his head, and Finn shivered. He flicked his tongue against the tip, making Finn groan. Kurt liked this power.

Kurt tried putting the entire thing into his mouth. His first try, he got it in about a third of the way before choking and gagging, sending shivers up Finn's spine. He rearranged himself and then tried again. This time he got in half way. The third time, he got it in fully, and his nose was being tickled by Finn's pubes.

Of course Finn moaned. Even Kurt moaned. It was hot. Finn really enjoyed the sensation of having his cock in someone's mouth. Finn enjoyed the sensation of sucking Finn's cock as well as squeezing his thigh. Kurt had grabbed Finn's thighs for support, and in doing so, noticed how rock hard they were. Of course they would be, he needs to run for football. But they barely gave at all. It was weird. Not to mention the light amount of hair that felt oddly soft. The contrast between the two excited Kurt beyond belief, causing him to go even more intense in his blowjob.

After several seconds, Finn informed that, "I'm gonna come." It seemed rather quick, but based on stories he heard, this is longer than he imagined. Kurt took Finn in all the way as Finn practically had a seizure. Finally, Finn had made a funny sound of not screaming, but not yelling, but not moaning. The sound was heavenly. Better than his singing voice. It sounded as if it was so intense that it almost hurt. Suddenly, Kurt's mouth was filled with a slightly disgusting tasting liquid that was warm and odd. Kurt swallowed though.

After Finn finished and Kurt cleaned up a little, he came back onto Finn's lap and nuzzled his head into his neck, kissing lightly against his chest.

"Kurt," Finn said all of a sudden, "I'm sorry. I was stupid and I didn't know what I was thinking. I should have never said those things and I was afraid of being gay."

"Finn," Kurt said, "I forgive you. And for the record, this was not my plan. You just let this happen."


End file.
